Severus Snape and Louvaine Devenus
by iceSingerLucy
Summary: This is a story of romance between severus snape and a pupil at Hogwarts called Louvaine Devenus. There are definatly some steamy scenes...I hope you enjoy reading it as much as i have enjoyed writing this! And please review so I know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

The story of

Severus Snape and Louvaine Devenus

Her gorgous flowing hair, perfect as always sat still as she did. A glance at the clock reminded her to hurry without delay; she knew there was no more time for getting ready she grabbed her bag and made her way towards the great hall.

She was late but it didn't matter. Everyone expected her to be late as she always was. Practically the whole of Hogwats new her and her well known lack of time keeping. This only made her more popular.

Standing in the middle of the arched entrance to the great hall she felt proud and a feeling of belonging. Before she could start to make her way to her usual seat, it seamed all eyes were on her.

Eyes brown, blue, grey or green whatever colour seemed to be fixed on her. Her gaze wondered around the great hall full with chattering students. Her eyes flickered from each social group to the next untill locking onto a group of boys staring at her contently.

Behind them she noticed a bitchy group of girls she rather disliked... they threw her a few envious glances before indulging into their conversations.

This didnt bother her in the slitest... she was used to it by now. This had been the way her life had been pretty much from her first few months at Hogwarts. She noted that all the professors were also staring at her, all but professor dumbledor and professor snape who seemed to be deep in thought.

_Snape seems to always be in deep thought, he's so beaut-..._before she could finish her thought she was interrupted.

"Louvaine, You'll never believe what Iv heard" Ruby Redgrass (her best friend) shouted. She was happy to hear Ruby's voice. Ruby had a way of making Louvaine laugh uncontorllably whenever she was feeling a little down.

Louvaine walked over to Ruby feeling eyes following her movement and sat at the gryffindor table surrounded by her friends, Ruby Redgrass (Her best friend and practically her sister by friendship) Dean Thomas (who had been trying to ask out Louvaine for weeks, unsucssesfully) Lavender Brown (louvaine's other bestfriend) Hermione Granger (A dear friends and study buddy) Ron weasly (The one who made her laugh) Harry potter (Who would often help Louvaine with boy trouble and make her feel better on a grey day).

She sat with her closest friends but to be honest everyone in her year and the year above loved Louvaine and would hang out with her on the weekends. The older boys especially liked to hang out with Louvaine, although she really wasn't that bothered by them.

"So what did you want to tell me Ruby?" she giggled amused by ron staring puppy like at hermione.

"Well, Basically our classes have been changed this year and we now have snape for potions. Plus its now with slytherin. I couldn't believe it! What a rubbish way to start the year!" she informed Louvaine.

_Potions with snape, wow. That's brilliant he's best potions teacher in the school. Im sure it'll be great! Snape. potions. The next two years!_

"Oh, potions with snape, and with slytherin too. So not cool." Louvaine said in her most dissapionted tone.

She hated how unpopular snape was with all the students that weren't in slytherin, she respected him huggley and thought he was an outstanding wizard and exstreamerly skilled. Thrilled by this news she let a massive smile beam from her face and waited for Dumbledor to begin his start of year speech.

His speech and the rest of the feast seemed to be a blur. Her thoughts only of her new potions master and how she longed for her new lessons to start. She saw people had already started leaving the great hall to return to their common rooms.

Louvaine diceided she wanted time alone to be with her thoughts...

"Hey guys im not feeling too well, I'm going head back to my dorm and get an early night. See you in Divination first thing tomorrow." She annouced to her friends.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Asked Lavender obviously worried.

"No, no. Im okay, you stay and enjoy. I'll see you later..." she replied quickly and swiftly left the great hall.

_I cant wait to write this in my diary, its the best news iv had for a long time. Finally somethings going right for me. Maybe things are looking up._

As she was walking back to the gryffindor common room two girls walked passed and smiled at her...

"she's so annoyingly perfect isn't she?" one of the girls said to the other when they had thought Louvaine had gone.

_Annoyingly perfect! Oh, please there's nothing perfect about me... they have no idea about anything to do with me or my life. How dare they assume its perfect for me. Just because i take pride in my appearance and boys fancy me, they assume it must be PERFECT to be me. Aaargh._

Louvaine hated people who assumed things about anything, she always made well judged decions made from factual evidence she knew to be real. She was very logically and exstremerly smart even though people didn't think so. Which was partly her fault (but she liked it that way ) she often failed her classes on purpose to makes sure people thought she was an airhead. She had her reasons...and it made people like her more.

Being in deep thought she only realised she was in the Gryffindor common room when some boys from the year above called her name and gave her a wink and a smile...She smiled back and laughed flirtacously at them. Hiding the fact that she really wans'nt interested in them and found them a bit annoying really.

Once in the privacy of her dorm she walked to her bed and layed her head down delicatley on her pillow... without meaning to she drifted into a deep sleep only to be disturbed by the sound of her alarm.

_Morning already...seriously? Talk about needing my beauty sleep! Wait... Oh, yay. First potions lesson with snape today. Last lesson... only the rest day to get through._

Picking up her alarm she saw the clock said 8.50... she'd missed breakfast and Divination was in 10 minutes! Only having time to do her hair in her favourite way (long loose curls) she dashed out the door no make-up on whats so ever.

She walked into Divination five minutes late but no one batted an eyelid, they were used to her usual late entrance and everyone just smiled even professor Trelawney just nodded at her. Even though she had no make-up on and felt like crap, Most of the girls commented on how pretty she look with no make-up and how they'd love to have her skin but their comments just kind of annoyed her...yet she smiled graciously at them.

Divination and the rest of the day went really quickly and before she knew it, she was on her hour break before her last lesson of the day...Potions. She decided as it was Friday and one of the boys in the year above (leo) was having a party in his dorm so she would put her usual make-up on to impress the boys. Not that she needed to.

Her skin now completely flawless, eyeliner and eye-lashes perfect, he hair as stunning as always and her voluptuous lips a light shade of pink she decided she was ready. Realising once again she was going to be late she hurried out her dorm and made her way to her potions class.

Now just outside her class she waited a minute to smooth out her hair and compose herself before entering gracefully. She walked in elegantly and saw professor snape standing in front of the class.

"Sorry im late, sir" she said confidently and the class turned round to gaze at her. She hardly noticed everyone staring at her as now professor snape was looking straight at her carefully analysing her and now looking her in the eye.

_His eyes are so intense, his features so perfect...stay clam... I know he's looking at me. Whats he thinking?... oh gosh. I wish I hadn't been late._


	2. Chapter 2

Snape had been having an annoyingly long day and really he just wanted to lie down and fall into an unconcious state of rest. But he had one more class to put up with and full of new gryffindors he was now going to teach for the next two years.

_Just what I need more gryffindors to teach...Oh well, come on serverus its already been five miuetes and they seem to have made an addiquit attempt to start their potions._

"Sorry im late, sir" Said Louvaine with an apologetic smile on her face.

Snape immediatly turned his attention to a young lady standing just a little infront of the door way to the classroom.

He gazed upon her not beleiving what he saw...from her slim legs up and over her hips to her beautiful hair loosley curled framing her face. Her hair was a plum purple a stunning contrast with her slightly sun kissed skin. Her voluptuous lips pouted natrually , a small dainty nose and beautiful green eyes the glowed deeply. Her natrually shaped eyebrows frowning slightly which created a soft line inbetween her brows.

He couldn't help but think she was absaloutly the most beautiful being he had laid eyes on and found himself staring into her glinting green eyes.

_She looks so...so perfect, she's stunning...angelic, she's looking into my eyes. I cant look away...quick severus say something._

It felt as if they had been looking into eachothers eyes for a life time and yet only seconds had passed. He then noticed the rest of the students in the room were starring at her too... probobly thinking what he was. He knew he should say something about her being late and decided to use he usual interigation voice with her.

"And who might you be?" he said taking a step forward.

"Louvaine Devenus,sir." She replied trying to hide the nervous shake in her voice... somehow her confidence had vannished when he had been staring at her. His gaze had made he feel weak and vunrable. He oozed strength and power.

_So SHE'S Louvaine Devenus. wow. She definatly has lived up to reputation of being late. _

He had never met Louvaine but had heard of her being late to many a lesson and funnily enough he had heard some of the boys in the year above talking about her in the pervious lesson he had taught. He remember one of the boys (leo deanico) wanting to ask her if she'd date him. And speaking of her like she was a angel.

Then he remembered another boy had laughed at Leo and said that she was too good for him, even though Leo was one of the best looking boys at hogwarts! This made snape chuckle to himself picturing Louvaine turning each of the boys down.

"Well, miss devenus. I dont think you'll make a habit of being late to my lessons in future." he said while keep his eyes locked on hers.

He added..." to make sure you dont forget the time in future...You have an hours detention with me straight after class."

_Maybe thats a little harsh severus... no i dont think so._

Louvaine nodded and smiled sheepishly and took her seat. _**An hours detention, thats a little harsh. I was only five minuetes late...oh. damn. That means ill miss Leo's dorm party. **_Louvaine thought to herself.

Louvaine quickly caught up on what she had missed and like the others started making her assigned potion for the day which was ( lovcus dre-am) a love potion. This was one of the reasons she loved being a fifth year, because they got to make much more powerful potions and in her opinion the potions that were more fun to make.

_**An hour detention, really? Iv never had an hour detention in all my years at hogwarts! Well at least its with snape, he's so facinating. **_

Louvaine had finnished her potion and everyone else seemed to be busy working away so she just sat and stared at the professor for what felt like hours...

_**His long jet black hair, harsh againt his mellow skin. Those deep brown eyes so harshly set into his face and his nose. Oh his nose so unusually large and beautiful. His lips voluptuous and yet slim. He seemed to natrually pout them when thinking... its so ...sexy...what?**_

"louvaine, have you finnished already?" Ruby whispered form the other desk.

"Umm yes, yes i have." In her dream like state she forgot not to do well at the potion and by mistake had actually produced the perfect potion.

"Miss Devenus, finished are we?" snape asked almost sarcastically.

"Umm well, yes sir." She replied feeling a little unsure of herself for once.

" I have to say this isn't awful, five points to gryffindor." he said approvingly.

_**Wow. Not awful? That must be his way of saying ( good job ) haha. Does that mean im actually good at potions. Great... now everyones going to asking how comes im so good at potions and none of my other classes. **_

She could feel everyone staring at her, she didnt look round as she didn't want to explain herself to anyone. She just wanted to enjoy being able to show her smartness and capablitly for once.

The class had flew by; the bell had already rung and professor snape had dismissed us.

"Everyone can leave... Miss Devenus stay seated." he said in his almost lazy way of speaking.

Most people had left the classroom and practically everyone had given Louvaine a pitifull look on the way out as to imply they were sorry she had detetion with snape. Louvaine just smiled at them as they left as to say... it's okay. Nearly everyone had left and she began to feel a little uncomftable afraid he may shout at her.

The last person to leave was ruby...

"I'll tell Leo you couldn't make it" ruby told Louvaine before following the rest out the dorr.

_Oh, so she's intrested in Leo...she could do worse but then again...she could do much better. Severus. Stop thinking like that, she's a student and you dont even know her. She may be awful. I dout it though._

The room was now empty and Louvaine and snape were alone...

"So miss Devenus" he softly spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

He stood over her looking down at her beautiful face looking upwards at him. Her eyes ran across his body from his stomach, up his chest and lingered on his neck for a split second then continued onto his his perfectly pouted lips. She glanced to his nose so manly and rugged, she switched to his eyes and gazed into them holding her breath as she tried not to gasp.

His eye's locked on hers moving a little closer to her face, her neck titled back a little so she could keep her eyes on his. Her heart beat so hard, it felt as if it might break through her ribcage and out of her chest.

He couldn't breathe, all he could do was look at her perfect beauty. He felt her eyes trace his body from his stomach eventually to his eyes. He could feel how intensely she was staring at him and all he wanted to do was to caress her face with his hand.

She couldn't take it anymore she thought her heart would burst unless she looked away from him. Quickly she glanced away.

He saw her break the eye contact and felt a sting of pain in his chest yet, at the same time relief that he could breathe again.

"professor" She was barely able to say.

He froze completely at the sound of her voice. It was so soft and gentle, so melodic it was almost music to his ears. He looked over her face and tried to see her expression but she was facing the window.

"Professor, i cant..." She tried to say before breaking into tears.

Tears were flowing thick and fast down her once flawless face and she couldn't stop the tears. She didn't want the tears to stop. This was the first time since being at Hogwarts she had ever cried and the amount of hurt she had locked up, she just couldn't hold in anymore. Her heart actualy hurt and it was an aching pain pulling in her chest.

She looked at snape, she was supprised to see he was still looking at her.

He wanted to cry, he could almost feel her pain. He hated seeing her upset somehow it was effecting him. It was like her pain was now his pain. He didn't understand how strongly he could feel for this girl he had only just met. His chest tightened and his heart ached uncontrollably.

"I cant do this anymore, I need to be myself. I cant be who they want me to be anymore, i dont have the strength to go on. I just...cant" she whispered, tears still trickling down her face.

She was facing his direction but had her head looking at the floor with her hair hanging freely. Without thinking his hand reached for her face and with the other hand he moved her hair out of the way. She looked up at his face, his expression was now pained. He ran the back of his figure's along her cheek wiping away her tears. He turned and lay-ed his hand flat on her cheek lightly pushing her hair away from her face.

He watched his hand lightly caressing her face , she looked perfect even while crying. His eyes flickered to meet her gaze.

She could feel the back of his hand lightly stroke her cheek and wipe away her tears. He turned his hand a cupped her face. His hand so big, rough and manly. It felt amazing on her skin, she shivered at his touch and closed her eyes slowley in the moment of bliss.

A few seconds later she opened her eyes slowley to be met by his gaze. He was truly beautiful and his touch felt so right. So pure. With him still feeling her face she stood up.

His hand fell to his side as she walked quickly yet elegantly around the desk at which she had been sitting and stood infront of him.

She stood so near to him their bodies practically brushed against each other. He looked down to his arm when he felt her touch his hand. She slowley moved his arm and placed his hand back onto her face.

He gazed upon her face in disbeleif of her beauty...he swollowed hard and tried to steady his heart. She felt so safe when he touched her.

She looked up into his eyes and he looked down into her eyes, Her hand ran up his torso and rested on his upper chest. She reached onto tip toes and lent towards his face, he slowly lo ward his head to meet hers.

Her lips lingured half an inch away from his and rubbed her nose again his nose.

His breath had stopped and he was now frozen by her touch.

Louvaine moved slowly forward and rested her lips on his lips. Her upper lip gently between his parted lips. She kissed him (as slowly as possible) lightly once and moved away far enough to look into his eyes.

She could see he wanted to kiss her as much as she wanted to kiss him. They both lent towards each other and kissed again still softly and gently. She wrapped her arms lightly around his neck and pushed her body against his. He grabbed her hips and pulled them against him, sliding his hand up her back and hugging her tightly into him.

She kissed him harder, for a second she was scared he'd pull away. But he didn't he just kissed her back fiercely and passionately still holding her body tightly against him. she held his neck firmer and ran one hand on the back of his head and through his hair.

No matter how hard he gripped her against him she just wanted him to hold her tighter. She could feel his tongue inside her mouth and felt her tongue against his. Kissing each other fast and fiercely they stumbled towards his desk just a few steps away. The desk was bout waist hieght on him.

Snape grabbed her hips and hoisted her onto the desk.

Now sitting on the desk still kissing him she parted her legs around him. He stepped into the middle of her legs and held her firm against his body.

She ran her hands down from his face to his chest. Snape pulled away his lips and bent over a little to kiss her neck over and over. She titled her head back and closed her eyes. Louvaine was breathing heavy and as his lips moved up her neck and his hands down her back she let out a quite moan.

Supprised by the sound of her seductive moan he stopped suddenly, stood up straight and looked at her...still inbwetween her legs firmly holding her he stared into her eyes. She gazed back unable to speak.

He kissed her fiercely again and lent forward leaning a little more towards her.

She was leaning back hands propping her up on the desk , he was practically on top of her when she went to undo the top button of his robe. He didn't stop her but then she stopped.

As soon as he felt her stop, he stood up straight and moved back a couple of steps looking at her worriedly.

_Oh my god, serverus what have you done. She doesn't want this. She's a student... how could you? How could you fall for her?_

He looked at her sitting on his desk legs still apart. She closed her legs quickly and sat up straight. she slid off the desk and smoothed down her clothes from where he had been pulling.

She looked sad as she walked those few steps towards him.

_She doesn't want me...I mean look at me and then look at her. She could have anyone she wanted why would she want me...old professor snape. Thats right im old and ... god. She's only 15. How could i have let this happen she's only 15. _

"Professor, I should go. I mean.. Well. Its not..." she stumbbled over her half finished sentences.

"Its okay, i understand Louvaine and im very sorry. I don't know what happened here and it never should have happened. We can never speak of this" he almost whispered.

She looked at him and her face saddened..."I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what your worried about..." she replied.

"No, thats not what im worried about. Im worried about you and if Iv hurt you im sorry." he looked away as he was afraid to look at her face. His was scared if he looked into her eyes he must burst into tears.

" I am sorry professor... Good night" She leaned up to his face a kissed him gently on the cheek. She reached for her bag off the floor and headed toward the open door.

_**Oh god the doors open, anyone could have walked in and saw us... how could i be so stupid! He doesn't want me. Why would he?**_

She glanced back one time before she left and thought she saw a tear run down snape's imperfectly perfect face. She left before enabling herself to see out of fear she might never leave.

_How did this happen? It just happened all so quickly. One minuete i looked down at her to say she had to write lines and the next she was on my desk and i was about to... well. God. _

He glanced over at the empty door way half wishing Louvaine hadn't left yet.

_And the door was open the whole time...Someone might have seen. No surely they wouldv'e said something...Or maybe not. No. no. no. no. no. Even after all this severus, and knowing the door was open and you could've been seen and fired. Severus. I still want her. I want to feel her touch and her kiss on me. I want to hold he in my arms again..._

Confussed by everything he felt for Louvaine he decided he would go straight to his bed chamber and try to sleep. He decided sleeping would be far better than having these thoughts churn around in his head for hours on end.

He changed into his night clothing which was simply a pair of black cotton pants which hung on his hips it oozed pure masculinity; Summoned some sleep elixer and drifted off into a deep sleep thinking about Louvaine. The last thing he felt before he drifted to sleep was an ache on his heart, the only thing that was clear in his mind was that he needed her. He knew he did.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking practically running through the corridors she felt a few tears trickle down her face. She could still feel snapes touch upon her cheek and felt a Strong need for him to comfort her.

As she got to the common room she prepared to hide her face as she really didn't want anyone to ask questions, anyone how saw her crying would have been pretty shocked as no one had ever seen her cry. To her surprise the common room was empty and so was her dorm.

_**Oh they've all gone to Leo's dorm party, well that good i could use some time to think. **_

She threw her bag under her bed and sat down. She wiped away the last of her tears and lay-ed (practically throwing herself) down.

_**I actually kissed him. I kissed professor snape. Severus snape. I was the one who kissed him, I made the first move. Yes, I could see he wanted to kiss me but he didn't actually kiss me until I made the first move.**_

_**This is all my fault without even realising...Iv fallen in love and ruined my chances with the man I love before I even knew I loved him. Only you Louvaine could do that in one day! How am I going to get him back? I need to be around him. Ever since I left all I can feel is this aching on my heart.**_

She got under her covers and curled up in a ball attempting to ease the ache she felt...It didnt work.

She thought it would be best to get some rest as all the worrying had made her rather drowsy...The last thing she thought about was snape gently kissing her neck. She knew she needed him. She knew it.

The alarm read 6:48.

_**Augh, was all that a dream? **_

She could smell him on her clothes she forgot to change out of the night before.

_**No, it was very real. His touch, his smell, his lips on mine and this aching feeling is defiantly real! I have to see him. Breakfast! He'll be at breakfast. **_

She jumped out of bed and ran for the shower. Once out of the shower she got ready in her usual routine...Foundation, eyeliner, mascara, lips and finally hair. As it was Saturday she was happy she didn't have to wear her uniform. She searched through her wardrobe until she was happy with what she'd picked.

A purple V-neck jumper that hugged her curves in all the right places and showed her slim womenly figure. Black skinny jeans that looked like they were measured to fit and a pair of black converse to add her usual fashion flair to it.

Today she decided to put her hair up in a ponytail. Her hair scrapped back of her face with the ponytail in loose curls. Even when her hair was up it looked thick and dreamy. She had her hair up in a high ponytail but it still went down past her shoulder blades.

Stunning, she looked like a model. She always did but with her hair up all her perfect facial features seemed to show even more.

She checked the time, it was only 7:15.

_**Wow, that's got to be the quickest Iv EVER got ready! Well im glad im ready quickly. I want to get there early!**_

Breakfast started at 7:30 but when Louvaine had arrived at breakfast at 7:30 every other day all the professor's were already there and eating.

She left her dorm after tidying up after herself and walked quickly along the ghostly corridors. She had only ever walked the corridors when her friends and other people had been around but being 7:20 on a Saturday only a few people were up and about.

Standing in the entrance arch to the great hall her eyes darted from one professor to the another. Her heart beat loudy and fast as she couldn't see him.

_**Where is he? What if he's avoiding me...no he wouldn't do that. Would he? No, not snape.**_

She felt a hand lay on the top of her back. She shivered at his touch...she knew it was him. She turned round and sure enough it was him. Relief flowed through her as she stared up at him.

_Wow. She looks even more stunning today. Is that even possible. Her beauty seems to radiate out from within her. She's a truly beautiful person. Utterly and completely._

"Good morning Louvaine" He said. His voice (she thought) sounded like velvet and would taste like chocolate melting in your mouth.

With a smile he looked up and walked around her towards the other professors at the front of the great hall. Anyone else would think the smile he gave her was just a twitch of his mouth but she knew better and could tell he was smiling at her.

_**Good morning? That's what he says to me after last night. Good morning. Augh.**_

She swiveled round realising she was still standing looking up as if he was still there. She caught sight of professor dumbledor who seemed to be looking at her with an odd expression. He almost looked concerned or like he had been thinking too hard and had a headache.

She sat down at the Gryffindor table which only had a few people scattered about on it. Sitting in the middle on the table on her own she began to eat her breakfast. She glanced over at snape and saw he was looking at her as well but looked away once she met his gaze.

This happened too many times to mention in only the space of ten minuetes. She noticed a sudden movement in the corner of her eye, it was snape leaving the professors table. He walked down the isle inbetween Gryffindor and Slytherin.

He was walking towards her looking straight in front of him. She wanted him to glance down at her or give her some kind of communication but he didn't. He just walked straight past her and headed towards the arch.

She followed him with her eyes all the way to the arch where he stopped for a brief second and tuned back to look at Louvaine before walking briskly away.

_**He looked at me. He looked at ME. Is that some kind of sign he wants to speak? God I i wish he'd just blurt it all out to me so i knew how he felt. Oh i want so badly to know how he feels!**_

Louvaine quickly noticed she had finished her breakfast, she then realised she had no idea what she had just been eating because she was far too busy staring at Snape!

_**Really I need to get a grip on this! Pay attention to life Louvaine. Pay attention. You need to be careful or you could get Snape into trouble and thats the last thing I want! **_

Still looking down at her plate deep in thought she did'nt even realise her friends walk in...

"Louvaine, how are you? Leo's was great! He really wished you were there though." said ruby.

"Yeah Leo was really upset you wern't there! I think he was going to ask you out or something!" Informed Lavender.

"Oh, really? " Louvaine replied bluntly, really not caring about what Leo had or hadn't wanted to do.

"So how was detention was Snape? He's such an idiot for giving you detention. What a looser!" Bellowed Ruby.

A wave of anger came over Louvaine. She clutched her hands tightly into a fist and tried to keep calm.

"Yeah what an idiot!" Joined lavender.

_**An idiot. How could they call my snape an idiot. How dare they! They don't even know him. Augh I can't stand them.**_

"Oh it was fine i guess, hey guys i hope you dont mind but Iv got some homework to do that's due in on Monday so I'm going to go and start that. I'll catch up with you guys later and say sorry to Leo again from me!" She said and hurried off before they could get a word in. She turned her head and smiled at them as she left.

Louvaine really could'nt care less about Leo or her friends silly chatter and gossip she had much more important things on her mind.

Walking mindlessly through the corridors packed full with people making their way to breakfast she didn't even realise she has ended up outside Snapes classroom.

_**Oh god. Do I go in? I dont know if he wants to talk to me again after...well, what happend.**_

Before she could decide against it she heard three loud knocks of the classroom door and soon realised it was her knocking on the door.

Snape heard the three knocks on the door and the first thing he wondered was if it was Louvaine.

_Is that her? Did she get that i wanted to speak by my signals at breakfast...I doubt it. Probably just some Ravenclaw wanting to know their exam grade._

"Come in" He groaned.

He was looking at the paper he had been marking for last twenty minutes until he heard her voice.

"Professor?" she said in her quietest voice. His head shot up from the paper and shot straight to Louvaine.

_She's hear._

She almost jumped at speed his head moved.

"Professor, do we need to talk...?" She questioned with a hint of knowing behind her question.

"Yes, Yes Louvaine we do...that is, if your okay with it?" He added the last part as he wasn't sure how comfortable she felt in his presence after he had...well, let whatever happen last night happen.

"Yes professor, Id like to talk." she replied, happy that he was concerned and obviously didn't want her to feel uncomftable.

_**How could I feel uncomfortable around you? You're the only person I feel complete and completely me around.**_

She wanted to tell him this so badly but wasn't sure how he'd take it or if it would make him uncomftable.

" Louvaine, I think it's best we talk in my office away from wondering ears that may lurk around the classroom." he said softly.

He smiled at her reassuringly. She smiled back...and followed him to his office. It was just how she had imagined. Green tiles and black furniture. There was a desk in the corner, dark brown oak and a large black chair behind it. And in front of her against the wall was a black velvet sofa.

He sat down on the sofa. "sit" he told her more aking her than telling her.

"So where do we begin...?" He said questioning himself more than her...

Snape had never felt so unsure of himself, yes it felt completely right around Louvaine. It felt oddly right but he felt nervous around her as he wasn't sure he would be able to control his desires around her.

He thought he had it all clear in his mind. He had planned to tell her what happened was a mistake and it never should have happened but as he sat inches away from him he could feel nothing but aching to feel her touch.

Frozen by desire he felt the only thing he could do was to sit and drown in her deep green eyes staring back at him. He searched in her eyes for any awnsers he could find but he could only see his own desire.

She felt so so safe with him only inches away. She wished desperatley she didn't have to leave. She wished he'd never want to leave.

Neither of them spoke but only stared longingly into each others eyes. Minutes had passed and Louvaines chest felt tighter and tighter with every passing second. she longed for him so much. She felt connected to him, she saw the pain and hurt in his eyes and wished she knew what had made him so desperately hurt.

As he looked into her eyes he could see true pain and unhappiness. It filled him with pain, it felt as if fire shot through his vains. How he wished he knew her troubles.

"Louvaine, may i ask you something?" he said slowly and carefully, his voice low and rough.

"Yes professor, anything." She replied.

"What caused you to cry yesterday? Your tears...I-I..." He couldn't Finnish his sentence remembering how he could feel her pain it almost brought him to tears.

She knew he'd ask her...she didn't want to answer him. She wanted desperately for him to know as she knew he'd understand but she couldn't find the words to tell him. She felt so weak and feeble as if she'd break at the slit-est movement. She had to tell him, her body yearned for some kind of release from the pain it had been bearing for too long.

"Professor...I-I" She felt as if she was breaking inside.

She closed her eyes slowly wishing the pain to stop and be replaced by courage.

_**I can do this. He'll understand. I'm Strong now.**_

Louvaine stood up from the sofa and moved directly in front of snape. He remained sitting. She thought he looked so powerful and stronge in the way he sat so elegantly looking up at her.

She looked down at him to hold his gaze...a single tear dropped from her eye and trickled delicatly over her cheek.

She slowly moved her hand to her left hip. Using her right hand she slowly pulled her purple jumper softly up and over her waist just stopping on her rib.

His eyes followed her movment. He swollowed hard as her left hand moved slow towards her hip...

She gently pulled the left side of her jeans down just below her hip and stared weakly at him.

He was staring at her hip, his eyes became hazy and his vision blurred he couldn't believe it. He didn't want to. His bottom lip trembled, his heart felt as if it had shattered into hundreds of glass shards cutting him inside. He stood up slowly and moved to stand closely in front of her.

Still looking at her hip, he brought up his right hand and placed it on her hip. She breathed in sharply at his tought. He lightly traced the lines that scarred her delicate skin.

As he looked down at her scars he couldn't help but think they looked beautiful on her. He thought even her scars made her beautiful, a tear fell from his eye and landed on her petite hip. Softly wiping it away he looked at her face; she looked so scared and venerable. All snape wanted was to make her pain stop, to make her feel no more hurt.

"How? Why?" he whispered.

"My...when I was younger. He...my dad used to hurt me. He used to get angry and well, one day. He just lost control, he grabbed his wand and... I couldn't do anything. I-I trusted him and... He hurt me..." She struggled to whisper back.

She felt light headed and dizzy, remebering the pain he had put her through. She hadn't thought of those memories in years. It was so horrible to remember. She felt ill, really ill.

Snape look deep into her eyes... he felt so angry. How could anyone do this to her?

_I'll kill him! Her own dad, how could he? I'll kill him!_

He noticed her face had suddenly gone a ghostly shade of white and her eyes unfocused. Before he could tell her to sit down she collapsed into his arms.

Her face pale and a slight sweat on her brow. She was limp in his arms, still unconscious. He felt sudden panic and desperation. He laid her gently on the floor and ran to his draw of potions. He couldn't think straight.

_What can i give her? Serverus focus._

He thought desperately...Concious Awakus. He summoned the potion and ran to her lifeless body. Propping her head on his thigh he poured the potions into her mouth. He knew it would take some time for the potion to work and scooped her body into his arms and carried her to his bed chamber.

He layed her on his bed gently and watched her. Her face was still...Lifeless. It was physically painful for him to see her like this. He bent down and kissed her hand, he sat in a chair next to his bed just watching her constantly. He didn't want to take his eyes of her, he felt he couldn't physically look away even if had wanted to.

It had been over an hour and she still hadn't moved an inch. The worry in his eyes grew deeper and his stare upon her face more intense.

"Severus" her frail voice whispered...


End file.
